


Five House Calls Julian Made to Garak's Quarters

by zombified_queer



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bad Sex, Blood, Bukkake, Eventually good sex, Genital Torture, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Violent Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Four times, Julian makes a house call because Garak's managed to injure himself in some interesting new way. One time, it's because Garak wants something safer.





	Five House Calls Julian Made to Garak's Quarters

When Julian steps into Garak's quarters, he almost shields his eyes reflexively. 

Garak sits on the sofa, a nude Caitian is massaging Garak's shoulders from behind, toying with his ridges, purring up a storm. Garak, too, is making a sort of purr, but the Cardassian's is more guttural.

Between Garak's thighs is a blood-soaked towel and Garak appears to still be bleeding. 

"Ah. I should get dressed," the Caitian says, noticing Julian before Garak does. 

He (or Julian thinks the Caitian is a he from what he can see, but it would be rude to assume) pads off to the bedroom, tail swishing with each step.

"What happened?" Julian asks, kneeling to inspect Garak. 

"You'd be surprised how hard a Caitian's penile spines can be on one's ajan," Garak answers.

"You didn't," Julian says.

Garak nods toward the cloth held up against his genital slit. It seems to be slowing, but Julian would rather not take chances.

"Have you been intimate with a Caitian before?" Julian asks, scanning the extent of the trauma to Garak's slit. 

"I have," Garak admits. "Though that was a more tender experience."

"So this Caitian was rougher with you?" 

"Ve was exactly as I wanted vem to be."

That answers one of Julian's questions. "I'm going to give you a hypo to lessen the pain, alright?"

Garak nods. 

Julian slips the vial into the hypoinjector, pressing it to Garak's neck. 

"I apologize," the Caitian says, stepping back into the main room. Ve takes ver spot behind Garak, massaging the Cardassian's back, gently scratching over his scales. "This is, perhaps, not the most conventional housecall you've received."

"It's alright, really," Julian says. "Just startling. Garak, this next part might feel cold."

But Garak's more focused on his Caitian companion, head tilted back to look up at vem.  
Julian works at massaging the gel into Garak's genital slit, two fingers inside of the Cardassian.

"Promise me one thing, Garak," Julian says.

"Hmm?"

"Be more careful next time."

The Caitian laughs, vir teeth glinting bone-white in the light. "With this one? Not a chance, doctor."

* * *

Garak's pacing the living room with Julian watching.

"Are you ever going to let me in on what's bothering you?" Julian asks. "I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"I apologize, dear doctor, but I've needed a while to consider my options." Garak looks over at Julian. 

"And?"

"I appreciate my last lover's sentiment, but I doubt I'd be a suitable parent," Garak explained.

Julian raises a brow at that.

"It was a simple misunderstanding," Garak assures him. "I didn't realize she was in a mood to find a host."

"A parasite?" Julian says. He shakes his head at the Cardassian. "I can't believe this."

"You have a tricorder," Garak says.

Julian does. He's started carrying one on his off-hours just in case. He does scan Garak, finding five eggs nestled low in the Cardassian's abdomen. 

"You're sure you want to get rid of them?" Julian asks. 

Garak nods. "I've heard her kind's young have a nasty habit of chewing their way out of their hosts."

"Garak!" Julian scolds. 

"It was hard to think once I had her in my quarters," Garak replies. "She had the sleekest carapace and was very careful with her teeth.

Julian shakes his head and sighs, preparing an anthelmintic hypo. "Neck."

Garak tilts his head just so, too used to being injected with different drugs for his own sake.

"I want to see you in the infirmary for another dose. 0900, Garak." Julian sighs. "You weren't really going to keep them, were you?"

"Of course not," Garak assures him. "Their mother was a handsome woman, but not the sort I would settle down with."

Julian sighs. "You're impossible. And reckless."

"Jadzia has it right," Garak says, "interspecies affairs aren't without their danger.

* * *

Julian huffs, pacing in the hallway outside Garak's quarters. When he'd offered Garak a chance to invite him over, Julian didn't think it would entail an off-duty housecall. Again. 

The door slides open and two Klingons stagger out of Garak's quarters. They offer Julian matching grins before stalking off. 

Julian shakes his head, already mentally preparing for the worst as he steps into Garak's quarters.

"Julian," Garak purrs. 

Julian sighs. There's extensive bruising along Garak's chest, down his body. Or, at least, as much as Julian can see with Garak having pulled the sheets up around his waist. One wrist is definitely fractured and the deep, still-bleeding bites leave Julian concerned.

"You look like you've been maimed," Julian notes. 

"I feel like it too," Garak admits. "It was incredibly worth the maiming, if I do say so myself."

"Garak, they've broken you like a child's toy," Julian says. 

He gets his tricorder out, taking scans of everything, noting the fractures and breaks, the bruises and cuts. He runs the osteo-regenerator over Garak's fractures first.

"I do apologize for inviting you over in such a state," Garak admits. 

Julian shakes his head, switching to the dermal regenerator and sealing up the bites. "I do worry."

"Next time," Garak assures Julian, "I'll walk to the infirmary."

Julian raises a brow, looking at the sheet over Garak. "Would you mind if I-?"

"You're a doctor, not a voyeur," Garak said, nodding. 

Julian moves the sheet, finding more bruises, more bites. Taking up the tricorder again, Julian focuses on the scans instead of Garak's anatomy. There's more breaks along Garak's thighs and hips. 

The breaks are dealt with first and Garak groans. "Leaves you a bit stiff."

"Then try not to get beat up by Klingons," Julian tells him, sealing up the bites. 

"Oh, my dear doctor," Garak chides, "I was only experiencing Klingon culture for myself."

"Two broken clavicles," Julian points out. "And still no spouse."

"I'm not in a rush to marry a Klingon," Garak says. He draws the sheet back up around his waist.

"Please don't," Julian replies. "I don't think you could handle a Klingon."

"You're right." Garak purrs, looking tired. 

Julian takes his tools, leaving Garak to rest.

* * *

This time, Julian enters Garak's quarters to find all parties dressed, though it takes a moment for Julian to look away from the flashy outfit, the Bolian's gracious bust. Garak's head rests in the Bolian's lap, delicate blue fingers carding through the Cardassian's hair.

That's all the explanation Julian needs, even though the Bolian's face turns a darker shade of blue.

"I thought he told you," the Bolian admits. 

Julian shakes his head. "It's fine. This is, perhaps, the most normal reason he's called me."

Garak hums, but doesn't open his eyes. The Bolian goes back to petting the Cardassian.

"You didn't tell me you had such a pretty companion," Julian says, trying to keep Garak awake.

"Xe are handsome," Garak agreed. "But I think I prefer xyr caring nature."

The Bolian sighs, carding xyr fingers through Garak's hair. "You careless flirt."

Julian presses a hypo against Garak's neck, injecting the red fluid into Garak. "Give it a minute and it should take care of the joint pain and nausea."

"Thank you, doctor," the Bolian says. "Elim is always so careless."

"I'm not careless," Garak assures xem. "I do enjoy all of you, my dear."

The Bolian laughs, xyr voice rich. "I think, doctor, he might need another dose. Just in case."

"He can stop by the infirmary before and then he won't need a housecall," Julian says.

"You're entirely right," the Bolian says. "He should be more careful. I think we’d both hate if anything happened to him.”

Garak hums, looking up at his Bolian companion with adoration. Julian takes that as his cue to leave, not wanting to get roped into supervising Garak all day.

* * *

This time, Julian follows Garak into his quarters. He's still anticipating everything, keeping his tricorder close. 

"I'd like to explore a bit."

"In a medical sense?"

Julian shakes his head. "In a more intimate way."

"Isn't there a Starfleet regulation against sleeping with patients?" Garak smiles, just a bit.

"Starfleet doctors don't make house calls," Julian says. "Friends do."

Garak tilts his head, looking Julian over. The Cardassian kisses the Terran, roughly, and Julian can't help but feel exhilarated. 

"Bedroom?" Julian asks. 

Garak replies by taking Julian's wrist, leading him off to the bedroom. Julian takes his time, content to investigate Garak, fingers massaging the Cardassian's neck ridges. That draws a purr from the Cardassian. 

Garak works at Julian's shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing the fabric off the Terran's shoulders. "You're so soft."

"I'm not weak," Julian protests.

Garak raises a brow ridge, running his fingers over Julian's unscaled skin.

"Oh."

Julian, deciding it's better to be quiet, focuses on Garak's clothing, locking eyes with the Cardassian in a silent request. Garak nods and Julian pulls Garak's tunic off, the Cardassian folding it idly. 

The Terran raises a brow, content to admire for a moment, circling Garak to get a better look at him. The Cardassian's back and arms are covered in wide, hard scales but Garak's chest and abdomen are coated in smaller, smoother scales. There's another one of those spoon-like ridges between Garak's collarbones and Julian traces it, setting Garak into a fresh bout of purring. 

"You're very handsome," Julian notes. "I mean, I don't have anything else to compare to, but I think you're very attractive."

"You talk too much," Garak purrs. "I can forgive you, since you're a Terran."

Julian swallows. "Sorry."

He looks at Garak for permission, Garak nodding. Julian runs his hands over Garak's scales, investigating based on Garak's purrs or sighs what feels good. Julian's primary focus is Garak's pleasure.

Garak looks at Julian, continuing to undress him. Julian feels distinctly that's he's being appraised, sized up. Julian undresses the Cardassian in turn, always fascinated by the scaling, the ridge just above Garak's slit. 

Julian places hands on Garak's hip, the Cardassian giving his consent by nipping at Julian's neck. Julian's fingers massage at that ridge, which makes Garak hiss. 

"Did I hurt you?"

"Feelsss good," Garak hisses, his voice dropping lower in pitch. "Do it again."

Julian nods, continuing to massage at that ridge. Gently, Julian guides Garak back, onto the bed. Garak looks at Julian with wide eyes, pupils blown.

"Sorry, did you have something you wanted-"

Garak pulls Julian on top of him. He strokes Julian's dick and the Terran makes a choked groan. Julian traces the edges of Garak's scaled slit, finding the Cardassian wet, aroused. 

"Is it alright if I-?"

"Yesss."

It takes a moment for Julian to line himself up, going slow, not wanting to hurt Garak. The Cardassian writhes, hips rolling and nails digging into Garak's back. These hisses seem less than pleased and Julian massages the ridge above Garak's slit. That makes it easier on Garak, helping him adjust. 

"Julian," Garak purrs.

"Does it feel good?" Julian asks, concerned.

Garak doesn't say anything, rolling his hips to coax Julian into providing some friction. Julian does, rocking his hips into the Cardassian, kissing along Garak's neck. 

They're at it for a while before Julian finishes, cumming in Garak's slit. It takes him a moment before he regains focus, pulling out only to explore Garak with his fingers, slipping two in.

"Press up, just gently," Garak instructs. 

Julian does, being careful not to force anything. He finds the spot, Garak tilting his head back. Julian massages that spot, gentle circles, and coaxes Garak's cock out, the Cardassian hissing. 

The Terran is fascinated by the organ. It's a dull pink, wider at the base and tapering into a point, warm to the touch, and slinging with slick. He gives it an experimental stroke, watching Garak's reactions. The lower down on Garak's cock Julian touches, the more Garak writhes and gasps. 

Running his tongue along the base, Julian drinks in Garak's groans. The only warning Julian gets is Garak's nails digging into his scalp before the Cardassian comes in one large flood, the fluid dripping down Julian's face. 

Lewdly, Julian wipes the fluid off on the back of his hand, tasting it. It's not the worst thing he's put in his mouth but not perfectly palatable. Bitter, in a way.

Garak purrs at Julian's display, watching him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tip your local Chief Medical Officer (with blowjobs and bukkake).


End file.
